Fields of the Invention
The disclosure as detailed herein is in the technical field of lab equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the technical field of microscopes. Even more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the technical field of lens adapters.
Description of Related Art
It is thought that this invention may improve the well being of multiple types of people who need magnification and/or use microscopes regularly. These include but are not limited to: researchers, jewelers, entomologists, ophthalmologists, clinicians, technicians, and artists.
For example, it is well known that research labs have microscopes that allow one to document and research the minute characteristics of scientific phenomena. However, cameras are expensive and as such, typically not every microscope in a research lab has a camera attached to it. Further, even in research labs with camera equipped microscopes, there are numerous drawbacks to proprietary imaging systems. Imaging systems often take long time to turn on, need special software and researcher training. Additionally, these software packages often do have a steep learning curve to understanding the imaging features in new software. Further, they may not have slow motion or other extra features (sharing) extant on mobile phone software.
The US patent publication Ser. No. 14/019,858 (herein termed the “‘858’ publication”) discloses a means for attaching a smart phone to a microscope. However, the ‘858’ publication does not disclose an attachment on the interior of the surface of the microscope. Nor does the ‘858’ disclose a rotatable latch that allows one to stabilize the viewing. Further, the ‘858’ fails to disclose a lens set that adapts to particular dimensions of the microscope it is attached to. The U.S. patent publication 20130100271 (herein termed the “‘271’ publication”) discloses a universal adapter system having a video camera mount and a digital camera mount for attaching a video camera and a digital camera to a single port. However, the ‘271’ publication does not disclose an adapter specifically configured for both microscope and smartphone type, nor does it disclose a rotatable latch that allows one to stabilize the viewing.